


Dare Me

by xanzpet (gleefulmusings)



Series: Verses [11]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefulmusings/pseuds/xanzpet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unfortunately for Jack, Faith wasn't born yesterday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare Me

_I've got a chip on my shoulder with your name on it;_  
 _So don't just stand there foolin' if you don't want it._  
 _I say you're either a lover or you are a liar._  
 _So don't you push too hard, you're playin' with fire._  
  
 _Baby, make your move, step across the line._  
 _Touch me one more time, come on, dare me._  
 _I wanna take you on, I know I can't lose._  
 _I'll be loving you if you just dare me._  
  
 _Looks like you're lookin' for trouble, and I'd say you found it._  
 _You'll have to come right through me, there's no way around it._  
 _I hope that lean hungry look means what it's saying,_  
 _'Cause I'm just sittin' on ready, ready and waiting._  
 _Baby, make your move, step across the line._  
 _Come on, dare me._  
  
~ The Pointer Sisters  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
The club was a hole in the wall: dark and smoke-filled with rotating clients which guaranteed fresh faces every hour, just how she liked it. She was no longer in the habit of dragging off some random stud or pretty young thing for a quick bang in the filthy back alley – but she liked to know that she _could_ if she wanted. Whatevs.  
  
She spied her latest stalker. When you looked as good as Faith, stalkers were a regular occurrence. He’d been checking her out for a couple hours and had turned up during a few patrols, so he knew what she was. It was a scream that he thought himself subtle, especially since he hadn’t a clue she’d been following him for the last month.   
  
Captain Jack of Torchwood.

And what kind of lame-ass name was that for a secret alien-fighting organization? Sounded like a rest home for pyros.

His hair was a mess and his coat was a fucking joke. Wasn’t too hard to figure out what he wanted. There was a string of Retconned newbie Slayers throughout the UK, all with tales of woe about some missing hours. CC-TV had filled in some blanks before the tapes were erased.

Tosh Sato might be hot shit with her computer, but she was strictly amateur hour compared to Red the Superwitch.  
  
Her mission tonight was to break into the Hub and destroy all the data – including blood samples – they had on Slayers, because that shit wasn’t cool. Didn’t matter to her if all they took was platelets. Drugging her girls meant fucking ruination.  
  
Still, didn’t mean she couldn’t have fun. Dude had a sweet ass, and she wanted a bite. She glanced again, saw him beaming at her and, okay, killer smile, the kind that would make lesser women weak at the knees.

She didn’t believe in that shit. If a man wanted her, he had to work for it. So maybe it was time to find out what Piano Teeth was willing to do to get her attention.  
  
“Come on. Make your move.”


End file.
